


Business Encorporated

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Hector Vs. The Future (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We deal with this ourselves. No of course not us, we're wealthy and I'm wearing two ties!"</p>
<p>There are far more important things to deal with than George's mysterious past. (in as much as this is part of my headcanon for George's mysterious past. it's either this or he's been weaponising butterflies a la Destination Podcast episode 40, and that might be another fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Business Encorporated

There’s definitely something missing, and not just all of their money. George feels like something is definitely missing. He’s got his copy of the financial times, and his briefcase full of unfathomable things, and the phone woman is crying. Maybe he’s missing something about his wife. Or his family. But that’s stupid. He isn’t married and never has been. He can’t be missing something that never existed. Well, he can miss the idea of having a family, but this feels more like he used to have something. There’s no time for this now though, they’ve got to save the company.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a sketch from recently deceased sketch group The Beta Males (RIP) cause I was relistening to Sketchorama after listening to Hector and this happened. there was something in the second episode of Hector that made me think of the sketch. Title is from the sketch, as is the summary.


End file.
